


Transformers Prime: 12 Days of Christmas

by HorseGirl365



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseGirl365/pseuds/HorseGirl365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the 12 days of Christmas, but TFP style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformers Prime: 12 Days of Christmas

On the first day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
A Partridge in a Pear Tree

On the second day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree

Miko: BO-O-ORING! This should be how it really goes, Hit it Bulk!

Video Link:https://soundcloud.com/royaltyfreekings/the-twelve-days-of-christmas (Copy and Paste in a new tab. CTRL-C, New Tab, CTRL-V)

 

On the first day of Christmas  
Transformers gave to me:  
A Reason to write this Parody

 

On the second day of Christmas  
Transformers gave to me:  
Two Quarreling Factions  
and a Reason to write this Parody

 

On the third day of Christmas  
Transformers gave to me:  
Three Human Children  
Two Quarreling Factions  
and a Reason to write this Parody

 

On the fourth day of Christmas  
Transformers gave to me:  
Four Omega Keys  
Three Human Children  
Two Quarreling Factions  
and a Reason to write this Parody

 

On the fifth day of Christmas  
Transformers gave to me:  
Five Autobots  
Four Omega Keys  
Three Human Children  
Two Quarreling Factions  
and a Reason to write this Parody

 

On the sixth day of Christmas  
Transformers gave to me:  
Six Guns a Firin'  
Five Autobots  
Four Omega Keys  
Three Human Children  
Two Quarreling Factions  
and a Reason to write this Parody

 

On the seventh day of Christmas  
Transformers gave to me:  
Seven Starscreams' Screaming  
Six Guns a Firing'  
Five Autobots  
Four Omega Keys  
Three Human Children  
Two Quarreling Factions  
and a Reason to write this Parody

 

On the eighth day of Christmas  
Transformers gave to me:  
Eight Wreckers Wrecking  
Seven Starscreams' Screaming  
Six Guns a Firing'  
Five Autobots  
Four Omega Keys  
Three Human Children  
Two Quarreling Factions  
and a Reason to write this Parody

 

On the ninth day of Christmas  
Transformers gave to me:  
Nine Medics Yelling  
Eight Wreckers Wrecking  
Seven Starscreams' Screaming  
Six Guns a Firing'  
Five Autobots  
Four Omega Keys  
Three Human Children  
Two Quarreling Factions  
and a Reason to write this Parody

 

On the tenth day of Christmas  
Transformers gave to me:  
Ten Flyers a' Flying  
Nine Medics Yelling  
Eight Wreckers Wrecking  
Seven Starscreams' Screaming  
Six Guns a Firing'  
Five Autobots  
Four Omega Keys  
Three Human Children  
Two Quarreling Factions  
and a Reason to write this Parody

 

On the eleventh day of Christmas  
Transformers gave to me:  
Eleven 'Cons Decepting  
Ten Flyers a' Flying  
Nine Medics Yelling  
Eight Wreckers Wrecking  
Seven Starscreams' Screaming  
Six Guns a Firing'  
Five Autobots  
Four Omega Keys  
Three Human Children  
Two Quarreling Factions  
and a Reason to write this Parody

 

On the twelfth day of Christmas  
Transformers gave to me:  
12 Breakdowns' Breaking  
Eleven 'Cons Decepting  
Ten Flyers a' Flying  
Nine Medics Yelling  
Eight Wreckers Wrecking  
Seven Starscreams' Screaming  
Six Guns a Firing'  
Five Autobots  
Four Omega Keys  
Three Human Children  
Two Quarreling Factions  
and Lazerbeak is in a Pear Tree!

 

 

 

HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
